


Moment Circle

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Post-Dark of the Moon, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Mikaela/Carly. She was glad that she picked up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Circle

The call from Carly Spencer was unexpected. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t popular with girls as well; especially since they're convinced she's at least partly responsible for her involvement with Sam.

Mikaela hurried from the park bench, almost sprinted, wondering if she was going to see Sam with Carly, as the meeting place was at the train station.

The sight that greeted her was a much more pleasant surprise.

Carly was there by herself, well put-together as always. Sam wasn’t to be found.

Mikaela almost sighed in relief. It would have been awkward, even when they were on good terms with each other.

Carly turned her head, and smiled at the brunette. "Hey, there.”

Mikaela blinked, but smiled. “Hey yourself. H-How are you?”

“I’m all right; just busy, that’s all.”

“Me too, it always gets busy near the spring.”

A brief pause of silence was between them for a moment, with the small talk out the way, only the crowds’ mumbling just white noise, before Carly finally spoke up again.

“I was thinking, since we haven’t seen each other in a while, and we’re free… maybe let me take you to dinner. It's the least I can do."

Mikaela was taken aback a little, as she blinked, looked down, and looked up again.

Carly’s smile was enticing, as was the sparkle in her blue eyes. Mikaela glanced over at the train and sighed. "I'd like to, but we're leaving in a few minutes."

"I'll take you home," Carly offered. "I think that it should give us time to get to know each other."

Mikaela wasn't sure how much she wanted Carly to learn about her, but the invitation was impossible to resist with the sense memory of first meeting Carly still clear in her mind. "Okay, I'll just have to let my dad know."

"I'll be waiting." Mikaela smiled at Carly, and she knew that she was glad that she picked up the phone, from the moment circle.


End file.
